workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6 (PA)
Authors Note: I'd like to thank Marvel wiki, Marvel Cinematic Universe wiki, Riordan wiki, wikipedia and it's contributers, and comicvine. All three are great resources, and perfect when paired together. May 15th, 2015. I had an amazing night, full of sex with Maria last night, and I was truly saddened that I wasn't going to be able to spend as much time with her anymore. I had already written the algorithm and it was scanning names already. I was surprised to learn that I now required far less sleep, and I couldn't even force myself to fall asleep. I made good use of my increased time though and got the algorithm and list done, and once Maria left for work, I opted to hunt down the first targets. The Exemplars of the Octessence... I had chosen Bridget Malone/Conquest as my first target. She was an Ex-IRA terrorist and was willingly playing the game of the Octessence, even knowing the end result and massive loss of life that would follow. Naturally, the various pantheons object to losing potential worshippers and want them all gone, and if possible, the annihilation of the Octessence to end the threat they pose. I intend to purge them all and absorb their powers. Why? Because I was bored and couldn't have sex all the time. I liked very few forms of entertainment, it was a personal flaw that I refused to work on, because I enjoyed it too much and had great restraint that I could choose to utilize. I calmly walked by my target, grabbed her and teleported us away, while draining her speed to ensure the battle was one-sided. "What do you want?" She asked, with a sexy irish accent. She wasn't aware that I had drained an immense amount of her speed! "To kill you," I replied, before pulling her into a bear hug and draining the powers infused into her body. When she was drained, I carefully removed the source of her powers and snapped her neck. I began draining the power contained in the key, using the power to greatly enhance my magical power to levels rivaling that of Hecate herself. I took her wallet and anything that looked valuable to cover up my true intent, and then teleported away. I arrived near my next easy to find target, Nicolette Giroux. Sadly, she was so powerful that I needed to recycle my last strategy and get close to somewhat neutralize her advantage. She was an environmentalist in a forest, so perhaps she would actually do it for me. I knew that if I didn't somehow overcome her powers, I would end up getting my ass kicked all over this forest. I really didn't wanna get beat up a woman! I'd get made fun of! I knew woman can fight just as good as men, but it was still humiliating! I walked up the trail, conjuring myself items to make it look like I was hiking, and then shape-shifting so as to become unrecognizable. I saw my target, moments later. "Oh good, a game warden!" I said, in very convincing relief, earning her full attention and based on the look in her eyes; appreciation for my current form. "I noticed some parents letting their children target practice with BB guns and they were actually letting them shoot at animals! It was barbaric and when I called them out, they actually shot at me!" I said, showing her a fake wound. "I was going to call the police, but now that I see you, I'll just let you take charge and decide what needs to be done." "Thank you for informing me, sir. Will you please show me which trail?" Nicolette asked, standing from the bench she was sitting on. "Yes, of course." I said, gesturing back to where I came from. "It was trail seventeen where those idiots were. I still can't believe parents would allow their children to behave so cruelly. I can understand hunting over-populated animals or even hunting to survive, but not senseless torture and killing of animals." I said, continuing my role as we walked briskly. "I'm personally vegetarian, but I can understa--" Nicolette began, before stopping as I pulled her into the woods at super speed, and restraining her. We stopped moments later, away from the trails, where no-one could hear her scream. "As fascinating as your life story would be, I came to you for one reason and now I'm going to fulfil my purpose." I said, before rapidly draining her powers. Powers over storms and their aspects, nature, and the earth itself. A minute into the draining of her powers, and I noticed a storm had begun to brew and the earth began to quake and tried draining her faster. "Now, now, think of the animals..." I said, resorting to manipulation to control her. I hated doing that, but it was a necessary evil. "I hate you!" "I hate myself right now too, but..." I said, finally finishing up the drain of her immense powers. "It's a necessary evil," I continued, before copying her knowledge, skill, and experience at using her powers, and the location of their source. When I finished, I snapped her neck and destroyed her body to spare it from hungry animals. I now had much greater storm powers than Thor, and when I absorb the powers of the 'Wonderous Waterfall', I would become even more powerful. I teleported to the temple of Watoomb, using her memories as a guide. When I arrived, I wasted no time and placed my hand directly into the water and pulled. I felt my already immense power over storms grow even further from the energy within, beyond my fathers, and beyond my uncles, even beyond Thors. Granted, even two of them together they could over-power me, but it was still very impressive. I teleported away to Thailand, while considering making this my last target for today. I arrived, and began walking towards the home of Utama Somchart, a local nuisance and wannabe artist with no real talent. He had experience in fleeing from law enforcement, so I would need a better solution. I began copying the skills people had in the local language, Thai, and continued walking to his residence. On the way, I began changing my clothes to something nicer, something intended to impress females with ones style and wealth. I knocked on the targets door minutes later, flowers in hand, and a fake ring in my pocket. The target, Utama, answered the door with an amused expression on his face. "What do you want?" He asked in accented english. "Is Boonsri home?" I asked hopefully, and was rewarded with a confused expression. "This is the address she gave me, when she told me to come visit her." The idiot let his guard down, assuming I was lost, and I made my move. I super sped inside, placed my hands tightly around his throat and began rapidly draining him of his powers. I almost laughed at the look of shock on his face, but it was too late for him. His strength, durability, and other capabilities were added to my own, and then I took the knowledge of where to find the source of his powers. I snapped his neck and then retrieved the gem. I absorbed the power from it, directing it into my own magic. That was quick, he didn't have nearly as much power as Giroux did. I went after Yoshiro Hachiman next, easily killing him without being challenged in anyway whatsoever. He was far to reliant on his ability to cause death. Andreas Zorba was easily defeated, but I did get some slightly useful information from him regarding artifacts. I was officially bored due to the easy wins, and decided to return to my island and see what progress the algorithm had made. It had finally produced a list of compatible matches. I just needed to see if any were recently in failed relationships, sadly my computer wasn't omniscient and none of them were on social networks to know. Natalia Alianovna Romanoff Maria Hill Hippolyta Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano Wanda Maximoff Thalia Grace Artemis, goddess of the hunt, the Moon, chastity, animals, and the wilderness. All of those women fit the criteria Aphrodite gave me. I erased Artemis and Thalia from it to prevent any drama. I removed Hippolyta's name because she was obsessed with the Herc the Jerk, and tried using me to make him jealous and failed at it. I removed Reyna from the list because of what Aphrodite said to her, which ruled me out as an option. I was hoping that it was Maria, I already had something going on with her and greatly enjoyed spending time with her. I had no other choice but to try pursuing a relationship with Maria, and if she was uninterested or if it didn't work out, then, and only then, would I start on the others. I decided to cross off one more target before visiting Maria. Maybe a good fight would help me focus better. I teleported away, to Kenya. I arrived near my target, a child, and began my walk. As I neared her location, I reminded myself that she was under mind control, and had a horrible life in the first place. My killing her would likely be an act of compassion. I would be freeing her from suffering. My internal pep talk wasn't working for me, but this had to be done. I arrived at her house a minute later and entered, quickly incapacitating the witnesses. I walked towards the girl, Olisa Kabaki's, room and made sure my psychic shields were at full power. I entered her room moments later. "Your here to kill me like you did the others." She said, telepathically, causing me slight discomfort. "Unfortunately, yes. Not because I want too, but to prevent human extinction." I said, before sighing. "I used to scorn people who justified their actions, because by trying to justify your actions, you are essentially admitting that they are wrong and therefore require justification. I won't try justifying this. I know it's fighting evil with evil, but I am still commiting an evil act by killing a child." I said, before walking over to her. "I know you're right," Olisa said telepathically. "I've been trying to regain control since you started the killings, but I'm not strong enough. It's trying to take control even now." By this time I had reached her, and had placed my hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry," I said, before pulling on her power. I felt her immense psychic powers flood into me, due to her not fighting me, and then merge with my own magic based psychic abilities. I finished a minute later and began copying her knowledge, skill, and experience with using her abilities, and the location of the temple. When it was over, I apologized once more and then killed her; as quickly and painlessly as I could. With tears running down my face, I teleported first to the Temple of Ikonn, where I absorbed the power from the Ivory Idol and then destroyed it and his entire worthless temple. I teleport after my next target. I arrived near the current location of the Bell of Ikonn, and rendered myself invisible. I walked towards the room where it was held, while thinking about that poor little girl that I had to kill. The other Exemplars and their masters were all just business, but I hated Ikonn now and I wanted him gone! I wanted the others gone too, but this one I would enjoy destroying the most. I arrived near the Bell and extracted it from it's terrible hiding place, an unguarded room. I learned enough from Olisa's mind to know that it was basically a tunnel or link directly to him. I was going to bleed that abomination dry, and let him exist forever as a weakling! I grabbed the bell and began draining small amounts of energy from it. Small for beings of his power, anyway, but amazing for me. I didn't want him to notice. I didn't want him to fight. I just wanted him gone! I directed that energy into further enhancing my speed, stamina, and healing factor. I wanted to be so fast that Pietro couldn't even see me move! And I needed to be better if I was going to protect this planet. I returned to my island to shower and change clothes, never stopping the drain of Ikonns power. I did set a spell in place that would take effect if I stopped draining power from him for more than seven hours or if I personally triggered it. I was at the Avengers facility an hour later, having taken a relaxing shower, and even ate myself a light snack. "Hello, Perseus," Vision said in greeting. "Hello, Vision. Where is everyone?" I responded politely. "Most of them are training or working on projects, Thor seems to be bored, and Mr. Stark is working." Vision replied. "Thanks. Where is Maria? I actually came here hoping that she had time to talk during her lunch break." I said, while still draining Ikonn's energy into myself. "She is overseeing an experiment." Vision replied. "Why are you holding a bell in your hand?" Vision asked in confusion. "I'm attacking a major threat and may even manage to destroy several in one go. I just need to keep up what I'm doing and should end several threats that surpass Thor in power." I replied. I was well aware of how wierd I looked. "That's excellent, but should you do that while distracted?" Vision questioned, while we walked to the lab area. "I can easily maintain it and I can always suddenly focus entirely on it, everybody will understand once I explain it." We entered the lab area and I saw Maria talking with a lab tech. She was beautiful. How had she avoided marriage so far? Well, I intended to answer my own question. I just hoped that the answer didn't break me. Well. Break me even worse. I walked over to where she was now looking over a file. "Hello, gorgeous," I said, putting my arms around her and foiling her attempts to escape. "Hey, Percy," Maria said in amusement. "When do you have time to talk?" I asked, adopting a more serious tone. "I can talk now," Maria said, before pulling away and gesturing to her office. I nodded and followed her inside it. "So, what's wrong?" "Nothing is. If anything, it's something good, depending on how this conversation goes." I said, to her confusion. "My algorithm finished the scan early. Remember when I had trouble sleeping and went to work in my lab?" I asked, and she nodded. "Well, I finished the algorithm, it scanned and came back with a list that met the criterea Aphrodite gave me. Your name was near the top of the list." I finished, causing her to understand. I went ahead and began scanning her mind for information too, I needed answers that she wouldn't give me. If she agreed, I needed to be able to trust her. "Are you interested in pursuing a relationship and dating?" I asked. "I know we have a purely physical relationship, but I thought since we were already sleeping together, that you deserved your chance. I enjoy spending time with you, and that includes when we aren't having sex." "Percy, I'm flattered, but I don't want a relationship at all. I'm almost literally married to my work and I'm finally back to where I'm making a difference in the world again." Maria replied, actually looking regretful. "If I were looking for a stable relationship, you would be the first guy I thought of, and that's based on what little time we've spent together. You are an amazing guy Percy. Your considerate, a gentlemen, you have a great personality, your an incredible cook, you have a perfect body, a huge dick and bank account, and incredible stamina." "Well, I tried. I will need to try things with the other ladies though. I really want a wife and children." I said, to Maria's sadness. "If you ever reconsider and were both single, let me know. You can be any age, Maria. It wouldn't be an issue for me. I could easily restore your youth and make you immortal." Maria was beginning to look uncomfortable. "Just letting you know you have options Maria. I'm not trying to be creepy, obsessive, or get ahead of myself." I added in amusement. "Then that's sweet Percy, but don't get your hopes up." Maria suggested kindly. "I won't, but I will give you the usual parting gift that I give my favorite lovers." I said with a smirk, and extracted a box from my enlarged pockets and handed it to her. She quickly opened it and extracted my gifts to her, two perfect replicas of my penis. "I know you liked it when I made a copy of myself and double penetrated you, so I gave you two." I said to her amusement. "There magic and technology, so they'll be far better than any mortal toys or men." "Why would I need sex toys?" Maria asked in amusement. "Because you won't find anyone who can pleasure you like I can. And I like creating my own competition when I leave one of my lovers." "The sad part is you're probably right about that. You are an amazing lay." Maria replied. "So, who all is on the list?" "Well, you already know two of them. Natasha was number one on the list and Wanda was number five. Is that gonna be awkward?" "Probably a little. Which one are going to pursue first?" "Natasha. She's older, more mature, and has recently demonstrated that she wants a relationship. It was with Banner, but still." "You know she can't have children, right?" Maria asked, nervously. Ah. She liked memorizing the files of 'potential threats'. I smiled in response. "Why do you think I cast those spells on us both before sex?" "To prevent pregnancy, you told me that." "Because even mortal birth control can't stop the process for demigods. We are incredibly virile and fertile, respectively. I could get Natasha pregnant on the first try, especially considering the process the Red Room used. I could have easily gotten you pregnant, Maria." "I'm glad you didn't. No offense, but I'm not the family type." Maria said, to my amusement. "What's so funny?" "You'd be a great mother. You have experience in command. If the children obey and behave, they get rewarded. If they disobey, they get punished. You already have the skills, you just need to think about applying them on a lower level and with different punishments." "Well, we aren't gonna find out. I need to get back to work, Percy, and you have new girls to romance." Maria said, eager to avoid the subject. "Don't remind me. Building up a stable and hopefully long lasting relationship from nothing is a pain." I said, before opening the door for her. "It'll be worth it," Maria said and I privately agreed, but had gotten lazy with my easy seductions. "And I'll be sure to put in a good word for you," Maria added with a smirk. "A very good word, words, actually, in a very detailed erotic story." "Gonna be my wingwoman?" I asked in amusement. "Yup. Were gonna get you paired off by me bragging about you and your many talents." Maria replied. "Considerate. I just need to find a new way to reward you. Well, after I start dating one of them, anyway." "Yes, you will. Now, I really need to get back to work." Maria said. "Bye..." I said, before pulling her into a kiss. When I got her turned on, I pulled away and winked before walking away. I wanted her ready for later, because I wanted her one last time. I decided that I would go hang out with Thor. I mentally reviewed the information that I got from her head. She was unable to get any useful information about me and give it to Fury. Fury seemed to believe that she was quickly falling for me. "Hey, Thor," I said, entering the living room. "Percy! How did your mission go?" Thor asked eagerly. "They went well. I eliminated six targets and I'll deal with the other two tomorrow." I said. I was still draining energy from Ikonn and the idiot wasn't even aware. My capabilities in speed, stamina, and regeneration had already doubled and were on their way to growing much more. "After them, I have a smaller group of targets to cross off, and then I'll honor my promises to the Avengers." "What promises?" Thor asked. "Training against telepathy. I also have a couple theories about Wanda's abilities and want to help her hone them." I replied, before adding. "I heard from Vision that you were bored." "I am. Steve and Natasha are training the others, and I have nothing to do." Thor said, just almost whining about it. "How well can you control your powers without Mjolnir?" I asked, having already pin pointed his over reliance on his weapon. I noticed that Thor looked slightly embarrassed. "You could overcome that limitation and maybe learn to actually control your powers better without it. I can teach you what I know and that might help you pick it up faster. Our powers should be similar enough for that to work." "That sounds great! Lets go!" Thor said, grabbing Mjolnir and standing up. "Leave Mjolnir. Your first lesson is flying without it, by manipulating and then riding air currents." I said, and he nodded. I teleported us outside the complex. I didn't feel like walking, so sue me. "Now, focus on the air around you and try commanding it." Thor began doing so. Several seconds later and he had air swirling around him. "Good, now stop and command the air to lift you into the sky. Remember, you'll need to experiment on control." I said, as he was slowly lifted into the air. He gradually picked up speed and became more precise and controlled. I quickly followed him up. "We'll go to that mountain over there," I said, pointing at the mountain question. "It's perfect for your training!" We arrived at the mountain, minutes later. "I want you to get closer to the ground and then try summoning a lightning bolt, and direct it at that boulder." I said, and Thor nodded. He summoned and aimed the lightning bolt, but lost altitude and missed the target. "You need to regain your former altitude and try again, keep going until you get it right." Over the next few minutes he nearly leveled the mountain, but he eventually hit the boulder and he looked quite pleased with himself. "Now, repeat that on the other boulders, and make sure you can fight stationary targets with the skill." I said, to Thor's exasperation. He didn't complain though and he started attacking the boulders, and began hitting them much more often. I spent hours training him, giving him advice, and even describing my own process in detail to help him learn better control of his powers. He managed to get a decent degree of control of his powers, easily enough to use as a foundation to build on further. I had drained a lot of power from Ikonn by now, and he had become aware of his weakening. He still didn't suspect that his own artifact was being used against him, but it was only a matter of time. I was going to make my move now, and hopefully destroy that repulsive creature. "Thor," I said, gesturing him down to the ground. "You've done great and you have a foundation you can build on with solo training." I said, to his silent agreement and pride. "I'm gonna head back to the Avengers facility." I said. "Thank you, again, my friend. I'll join you all later." I nodded and teleported away. When I arrived outside the facility, I pulled on the link to Ikonn and took large amounts of power from him while activating my spell. I just framed a member of the Octessence for my actions by putting an imprint of the absorbed powers inside him. I could feel his focus suddenly shift off the loss of his power briefly, before it returned, but with a much weaker fight. His brothers were now aware of my spell and were all attacking him. I took a little more power, and then the connection went dead and the Bell of Ikonn suddenly turned to dust, which I quickly vanished into non-existence. "I win," I said to myself, before entering the facility. My powers had grown greatly, nowhere near enough to challenge the likes of Thor, Odin, or Zeus, but now they were even more immense. I would need to test my current levels some time though. I needed to find my limits before someone else did, and with tomorrows targets that was a great possibility. As I entered, I saw Natasha relaxing on the couch and went over to her. "Rough day?" I asked. "Just a long one." She replied. "I heard you and Maria were no longer sleeping with each other. What happened there?" "My algorithm finished and provided an interesting list of names, Maria was one of them..." I said, before trailing off. "I, uh, asked her out and she admitted that she was never interested in a relationship. Which is humbling, because generally women try keeping me around, and are usually willing to lie or try decieving me to do so." "Bit full of yourself, aren't you?" Natasha asked in amusement. "Being full of me is a lot of fun, just ask Maria or Aphrodite. I've heard you've talked with both." I said, revealing what I got from the others minds. Natasha looked shocked. "Give me some credit, Natasha, I ended up getting several hints from her and then heard from Thor that she talked with you, while she knew that I was going to return." "Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" I asked, taking the initiative and surprising her further. "What? Our relationship was practically blessed by Olympus and I was attracted to you well before Aphrodite ever talked to me. We can do whatever you want. We can stay in and I can cook for us, or we could go out. It's entirely up to you." "Why so interested?" Natasha asked, with an undertone of suspicion. "I prefer relationships to one night stands or casual sex, and Aphrodite did make us in a relationship sound incredibly nice. I want someone to share my life with, and I understand that's quite forward and presumptive, but I'm willing to work for a relationship and ease any concerns or doubts you may have about me." I said. I could tell she appreciated the effort I was willing to invest in our hypothetical relationship. "Though, I'd prefer you not report what you learn about me to Fury like Maria does." "I wouldn't do that." Natasha said, and my telepathy confirmed that she was telling the truth. "Yes, I'll date you, and Maria has spoken highly of your lasagna and cooking skills in general." "Is tomorrow, about seven okay?" I asked with a smile. "That would be great, and it would give me time to shower first." Natasha replied. "Alright. So, lasagna and garlic bread?" I asked, and she nodded. "You won't regret this Natasha. I'm gonna go and pick up the stuff to make dinner, but you want me to pick you up at seven?" "Yes," Natasha replied in amusement. "Sorry, just excited. I'll see you then," I said, before teleporting away. As I teleported away, I felt two more members of the Octessence die, and smiled in victory. I was never really a threat to them, not yet, but I could still cause them to kill each other and I even looked forward to it.